


Who's To Blame?

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Bonding, Cass is Awesome, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Batfam Christmas Stocking, Protective Cass, cass cares, cass drives the batmobile, injuries, steph puts up with it all, tim and steph are idiots, tim worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: After sneaking out Tim and Steph get injured and have to decide on how they're going to get back to the cave. However their decision is already made for them when Cass turns up in the batmobile.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	Who's To Blame?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazuliQuetzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliQuetzal/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy the story!

“This is all your fault.”

“My fault? How is this my fault!”

“You’re the one who wanted to come out tonight after specifically being told not to.”

“Well it’s not my fault that you decided to come along with me while sneaking out now is it? You could have stayed home in the warmth and uninjured.”

“Well -ow- I couldn’t leave you to do it by yourself now can I?”

“Why? Don’t you trust me?”

“You know it’s not like that. Wait, wait… let’s just pause… I need to sit.”

Tim grits his teeth as he slides down the wall and onto the floor. He breathes heavily through his nose and out of his mouth as he tries to ignore the throbbing coming from his right leg. There was a bullet wound in his thigh, a knife wound in his calf and on top that off he’s sprained his ankle. It was not a good night.

Next to him Steph slumps against the wall and slides down until she’s on the floor as well. The gash on her forehead was still bleeding and the side of her costume was slowly filling up with blood from a stab wound.

The two of them take a moment to breathe and try to get themselves together. They had been in a ridiculously long battle with a gang of thugs and barely came out of it victorious. The two of them had teamed up and were taking down a drug trafficking network through Gotham but when word got out about how big it had become Bruce immediately took them off the case and refused to let them work on it further.

A couple nights later Steph had somehow managed to catch wind of a meet up happening and had planned to sneak out to bust it, however Tim had caught her in the process of going out and instead of convincing her to stay in he joined her in going out.

That’s where they are now, enjoying the consequences of sneaking out without back up. Now they were injured and bleeding out in an alley way, arguing pettily over who’s fault it was.

The battle was harder than either of them had expected, a few sloppy moments landed them both hit and injured but luckily nothing too life threatening, _yet._ After tying the unconscious thugs up and calling the police they quickly took care of the more severe injuries before hobbling away from the scene.

Tim takes in another deep breath and lets it out, he glances at Steph’s form beside him before tilting his head back against the wall. “We need help. There’s no way we’re getting back to the cave by ourselves like this.”

Steph tiredly snorts, “Uh huh, speak for yourself boy wonder.”

Tim rolls his eyes feeling slightly irritated, “by all means Steph, try and make it back by yourself, go and prove me wrong. I’ll make sure they use your tracker to find your unconscious body when you don’t make it back to the cave and pass out on top of a rooftop.”

Steph makes a sound and smacks him. She hits his side and it sends a jolt of pain right through him. He hisses and curses, she must have hit a bruise.

They fall silent and Tim knows that they really ought to get moving, or at least contact _someone_. They’re both injured and bleeding out, too tired to move or even do anything, anyone could come along right now and probably beat them without much effort.

He groans, “Bruce is going to be so pissed.”

Steph hums, “Yup. Who do you think he’ll be more pissed at, you or me?”

Tim cracks his eyes open and shoots her a look, “I don’t think that matters right now Steph, he’s going to be pissed at both of us no matter what.” He groans again. “I am not looking forward to that lecture.”

Steph doesn’t answer him and he’s fine with that. As childish as it sounds he’s blaming this on her, if anyone asks, it’s all her faut. While he did go out with her by choice, it’s not like he would be able to sit back knowing she’s out doing something dangerous without any back up. Not that he’s a much better choice of backup but he’s better than nothing!

He’s still blaming her though.

As he was complementing on getting up and moving a deep rumble could be heard just away from the alleyway. It sounds like an engine of sorts and Tim instantly tenses up. Next to him Steph jolts upright, her eyes locked in the direction where the sound came from.

They couldn’t fight, not in their condition, but damn it if Tim wasn’t going to try. The engine gets closer and he tenses even more, ignoring the burn that it causes in his leg. He prepares himself just as the vehicle was about to show, it could be anything or anyone. They’ve got to be prepared.

The vehicle comes into view at the other end of the alleyway and he slumps in relief when he recognises the sleek black of the batmobile. He rests against the wall and watches as the vehicle pulls up close to them before stopping. Next to him Steph lets out a sigh in relief, clearly feeling the same as Tim.

However the relief doesn’t last long as his mind catches up to what seeing the batmobile actually means. He tenses up again. Anyone could be in that vehicle and he’s not entirely sure if he’s up for a lecture right at that moment. He wanted to go home, get cleaned, get stitched up and sleep.

The drivers side of the door opens and Tim braces himself to see the looming figure of Batman to step out but is surprised when he sees a much shorter, slimmer and much more feminine figure step out.

Cass dressed in her batgirl suit steps around the car, she goes to them and crouches down, assessing their injuries.

Tim tries for a weak smile, “Hey Cass…”

Silence meets him, while he’s not surprised at that, he also knows that isn’t good. The way Cass’s body is tense and unmoving means she’s not happy, he couldn’t see her face due to the cowl but he knows his sister enough by now to know her basic tells.

“Hey Cassie,” Steph pipes up, “It’s been a bit of a rough night.”

Cass cocks her head in Steph’s direction before looking around, seconds later she’s taking off her cowl so they could see her face. She’s currently wearing a scowl and was glaring at them both. Tim cringes and looks away.

“You both stupid. No back up, could have been hurt worse.”

Tim swallows and looks at her again, he could hear the worry in her voice, “Sorry Cass.”

She looks at him, making eye contact, “You know better.”

Tim waves her off as she looks down at his ankle, “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

After a moment Cass moves between them, she helps Steph up onto her feet first making sure she was balanced against the wall before she’s bending down to help Tim up. He wraps an arm around her shoulder’s and together the three of them make their way to the car. Cass helps Tim get inside the back seat while Steph slowly gets herself in next to him the other side.

Once they were settled Cass moves around and climbs into the drivers side. Tim frowns. “Did you drive here?”

His sister starts the car up and looks at him through the review mirror, nodding once in confirmation.

“When did you learn to drive?” He asks bewildered. He didn’t know Cass could drive, let alone drive the batmobile! He looks over at Steph who appears to be nearly falling asleep. “Did you know Steph?”

She picks up head and looks around lazily before finally looking at him, “I knew she could drive but not the batmobile. You honestly surprised though?”

Tim looks away and back at his sister who was expertly cruising her way through the back streets of Gotham like she’s been doing it for years. Honestly, he not surprised, it was more just of a sudden realisation that’s all.

“Who taught you?”

“Dick. Bruce. Wanted me learn independence.”

Tim nods his head, “That’s fair.”

It goes silent after that, Cass was expertly making her way through the city behind the wheel of the batmobile and next to him Steph was asleep against the door. Tim hopes that wasn’t a concussion’s doing, hopefully it was exhaustion which caused her to pass out. He looks around lazily and begins to feel his own eyes drop, he doesn’t fight it very much and soon enough he’s out like a light.

He wakes up to a hand lightly shaking his shoulder. He jerks up and looks around until he finds Cass crouched in the door of the car, they’ve arrived in the Batcave now. The seat next to him was empty meaning Steph’s gone, hopefully patched up and in bed. Still not really with it, he gives his sister a lazily smile and she smiles back.

Still trying to get his bearings he allows Cass to manhandle him out of the car and together they hobble over to the medical bay. His leg was in agony and he felt completely exhausted. She sets him on top of one of the beds and moves around the bay, on the cot opposite Steph was there drinking a glass of water, she was topless only wearing her sports bra and her side was now bandaged as well as her head. She sends him a weak smile.

Cass comes back and gets him to lie down, she strips him of his suit so she could get to his wounds on his leg and begins to stitch and bandage him up. A couple of hisses and winces come out of him but she works expertly and quickly, in no time at all she’s done. She packs away the kit but not before shoving some pills at him for him to take and a glass of water.

Before he could make a move to get off the bed to finish changing so he could head upstairs to the Manor, Cass stops him with a glare and stands between his and Steph’s bed. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks at them both. Tim feels his stomach roll at knowing what was coming.

“Both stupid, should have not gone out. Especially without back up.”

Cass glares at Steph who holds her friends gaze for a long moment until Cass looks away and then in his direction. Tim doesn’t make eye contact, he keeps his gaze focused on the floor.

“Batman said no for a reason, you both ignored him. Now you are injured. Could have been killed!”

Tim hears Steph sigh, “Sorry Cass, but there was no way I could have ignored it, and by the time Bruce would have found out and gone to investigate it would have been too late. This was the only option.”

“Not good enough. Little brother,” Tim winces at being called to attention, “Should know better. You now hurt and benched.”

“Cass, come on,” Tim protests weakly now looking up at her almost pleadingly, “There was no way I could have let Steph go out by herself without back up. I know _I_ should have called back up but it’s okay. Yeah we’re a little banged up but no severe injuries, we’ll be good as new soon enough.”

Cass stares at him, her facial expression was just blank and Tim couldn’t work out what she was thinking. His sister nerved him sometimes. She looks away from him and over to Steph and moves towards her, Cass then leans over and gives her a hug. Steph looks surprised for a moment but is quick to hug her back. They share a few quiet words before pulling away from one another.

Steph starts to get up off the bed as Cass makes her way over to him, she places her hands on his shoulders for a moment before moving to lightly cup his face. Tim rests his own against hers. “You remember next time.” She says sternly.

Tim nods, sending a small smile, “Yeah. Sorry we worried you Cass, but we’ll be fine. Thanks for coming and getting us.”

She nods once and leans forward placing a light kiss to his forehead and pulls away again. Without any words he grabs hold of his arm and halls him to his feet. Together they start hobbling out of the med bay and over to the stairs, Steph travels by next to them.

“Lets get hot coco.” Cass says with a smile.

Steph sends her a tired grin, “Sounds great to me.”

Tim chuckles, “Sure, why not.”


End file.
